


We're Alright

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Vibrating Massager, side cheolsoohan bc i have no restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Seokmin gets told his kinks are boring by the love of his life, Yoon Jeonghan, and that Seungkwan (the actual love of his life) would never settle for what he's into.Of course, things work out for him in the end.





	We're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> another ko-fi request/commission finished!
> 
> requested by parched again. as always, thank you!

Seokmin is a kind soul—anyone with two ears and a couple of minutes to spare to talk to him would know that. Especially Jeonghan, who is undeniably Seokmin’s favorite person in the whole entire world (even with Seokmin’s huge crush on a certain someone), would know that; however, Jeonghan was only human, and sometimes things would slip out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying and how it could affect the other person.

 

For example, with Seokmin’s huge crush on a certain someone—his first huge crush since he has gotten to know Jeonghan—came Jeonghan’s curious questions about not only Seokmin’s type, but past relationships and sexual encounters as well. 

 

“Uh, what?” Seokmin sputtered when Jeonghan asked about what he’s into. “Don’t you mean  _ who _ I’m into?”

 

Jeonghan had sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, silly! I totally meant  _ what _ you’re into, you know, like any kinks?  _ Any fetishes _ ?” Jeonghan scooted closer to Seokmin in the booth they were sitting in at a cafe, whispering the end of his question as if he wasn’t talking openly about kinks before that. Joshua and Seungcheol sat across from the two, checking out of the very typical Jeonghan conversation.

 

“U—Uh, hyung, I don’t think this is proper conversation to be having in a cafe…” Seokmin deflected, taking a nervous sip of his drink. Jeonghan rolled his eyes again.

 

“Lee Seokmin, you avoiding the question either means you’re super vanilla or one kinky son of a bitch,”

 

“Or it could mean he’s into something despicable?” Seungcheol added unhelpfully.

 

“ _ Or _ it could mean Seokmin doesn’t want to talk about his sexual matters in a  _ cafe _ , Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua reprimanded the slightly older male, but Jeonghan waved him off.

 

“You guys act like this place is packed, we’re here for brunch on a work  _ and _ school day.” Jeonghan gestured to the fairly empty cafe. “Even still, we’re nowhere near anyone else. It’s  _ fine _ .”

 

Seokmin sighed and stared at the two across from him. Seungcheol only shrugged and continued stuffing his face with pie while Joshua sighed softly as well, shaking his head in pity at Seokmin. The youngest of the small group finally gave in and turned towards Jeonghan. “I’m not into anything gross or weird,” Seokmin started.

 

“That’s rude, but continue,” Jeonghan interjected excitedly.

 

“I haven’t really ever... _ you know _ ...I just like kissing and...g-grinding and stuff like that...” Seokmin explained with a flushed face, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he talked.

 

There was a pause. “That’s it…?” Jeonghan lifted a brow as he asked with a scoff.

 

“Y-yeah, that’s it,”

 

“No like...actual fucking or  _ anything _ ?” Jeonghan might’ve gotten a bit loud as he said this, resulting in Seokmin wanting to die, Seungcheol choking on his mouthful of pie as he started to laugh, and Joshua scolding Jeonghan once more.

 

“Hyung,” Seokmin pouted after recovering. He didn’t continue, not really knowing what to say. He expected Jeonghan would have supported his interests, as the older always did, but Jeonghan’s extreme incredulity hurt him quite a bit.

 

“Look, Seokmin, I love you the absolute most in the world, even more than these two,” Jeonghan gestured towards Seungcheol and Joshua and neither were offended, knowing very well that was how Jeonghan felt since he had met Seokmin the first time. “but I don’t think Seungkwan would ever settle for just that. Like, no offense, but, sexually, you’re kinda boring…”

 

Seokmin deflated. “I think I’m going to go now…” He frowned as he got up from his seat and left the cafe in a hurry, not even bothering to bring his unfinished drink with him.

 

“Well, on the bright side, Seungkwan won’t have to fight you for “most favorite person in the world” anymore once the two of them get together since you definitely just fucked yourself over,” Joshua commented, redirecting Seungcheol’s bite of pie into his own mouth. Seungcheol whined at the action, offering nothing helpful to cheer Jeonghan up either, making the second oldest of the three groan and rest his forehead on the table surface.

 

On the other hand, Seokmin returned back to his dorm in a huff, alerting Soonyoung’s attention who had been trying to take a nap.

 

“Is this an issue that can’t wait until after my nap?” Soonyoung groaned. He didn’t bother to open his eyes nor sit up in any way.

 

“Don’t worry about me, hyung, go to sleep,” Seokmin’s voice held the perfect amount of softness to it, and he got up from his bed to go over to Soonyoung and stroke his hair until the older fell asleep. Seokmin sighed quietly once Soonyoung’s breathing evened out and he returned back to his bed. Seokmin began dressing down from his outing before he slipped under his covers and decided to take a nap himself.

 

That was, until his phone vibrated, signifying new messages.

 

Seokmin had half a mind to ignore it, because he was certain it was Jeonghan trying to apologize, but he never liked assuming those kinds of things, because it could have also been something important. So Seokmin unburied himself from his covers and retrieved his phone from his nightstand.

 

**kwannie (loml):** hey, minnie, wanna hang out today?

**kwannie (loml):** i finally finished that hw i was struggling with  & i’m feeling good! lol

 

Seokmin gasped a bit too suddenly and he ended up choking silently as to not disturb Soonyoung. Despite his struggle with choking on too much air, he replied back to Seungkwan the best that he could.

 

**seoklee:** sure, kwannie! where at?

 

**kwannie (loml):** my place, actually~

**kwannie (loml):** sol went to visit his fam for the weekend, so i’m alone and now bored

**kwannie (loml):** please hurry~

 

Seokmin had never gotten out of his bed so fast—literally. He cursed himself for dressing down from earlier, but he figured his more casual look that he changed into would be better anyways. Seokmin fixed himself up a bit more, though, collected a few of this things and left his dorm once again (he made sure to leave Soonyoung a note just in case the older woke up before Seokmin had returned).

 

**seoklee:** i’m omw :D

 

Seokmin replied to Seungkwan as he exited his dorm building. He excitedly made his way over to Seungkwan’s student apartment, humming a tune to himself as he thought about spending the rest of the afternoon with the person he liked the most in the whole entire world—Jeonghan has been demoted until further notice...Ah...Jeonghan. Seokmin’s pace slowed a bit as he thought about what Jeonghan said earlier.

 

Seokmin’s excited grin slowly turned into a disappointed pout. Up until Jeonghan’s comment, he never thought of his interests as boring. Whenever he found the time to be alone and indulge in himself a little, Seokmin always found the videos of two people simply grinding together, kissing each other passionately, enjoying nothing more than each other’s simple touch the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. It never failed to make heat pool into the pit of his stomach and his body shake as he came. Even just thinking about doing something like that with someone—Seungkwan in particular—made Seokmin blush and pick up his pace once again, hurrying over to Seungkwan’s apartment, so he wouldn’t be caught outside with a slowly growing bulge in his pants.

 

Seungkwan greeted Seokmin with a huge smile and a warm hug when the older arrived at the apartment. Seokmin melted into Seungkwan’s embrace, and he tried his hardest not to pout when Seungkwan finally ended up pulling away from him.

 

“Finally, you’re here, I was starting to rot from boredom!” Seungkwan laughed, shuffling into the living room while Seokmin removed his shoes. Seokmin followed him not long after, and he plopped down on the couch right next to Seungkwan; there was some space between them, but not much, and for a split second Seokmin wondered if sitting so close on a decently sized sofa was weird. “What took you so long?”

 

“Ah, I just got a bit lost in my thoughts on the way over.” Seokmin chuckled weakly. “Something happened earlier, and I guess I can’t stop thinking about it…”

 

Seungkwan closed the already small distance between him and Seokmin and he cupped the older’s face with one hand. “Oh no, what happened, Minnie?”

 

“I-It wasn’t really anything major, I’m good,” Seokmin smiled wide, but it was awkward. He was half between freaking out about Seungkwan’s gentle touch and bringing up the subject from before.

 

Seungkwan huffed and rolled his eyes. “Lee Seokmin, that was the worst attempt at a lie I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen Hansol try to lie several times.” Seungkwan dropped his hand from Seokmin’s face and rested it on Seokmin’s hands instead, giving them a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

Seokmin sighed. “This might seem weird, and maybe uncomfortable, but...I want to ask you something kinda... _ sexual _ ,” Seokmin started, staring at Seungkwan with pitiful eyes.

 

“Oh?” Seungkwan perked up at that, his mouth quirking up a bit at the edges. He was intrigued, and Seokmin was afraid of that. Seokmin was afraid that Seungkwan expected so much more than what he was interested in, and the thought of the younger deflating at his question because of how “boring” it could possibly be was disheartening.

 

“I just—Do you think grinding and kissing is boring” Seokmin laid it all out before he could try and take anything back.

 

“...What do you mean?” Seungkwan asked back, a little confused.

 

“Like—Well, earlier...Jeonghan hyung asked me what kind of stuff I was into and I told him that I was into grinding and kissing...and stuff like that,” Seokmin explained, worrying his lower lip.

 

“That’s it?” Seungkwan asked with a huff of a chuckle and Seokmin tensed.

 

“That’s exactly what he said,” Seokmin said lowly, and he started to pull away from Seungkwan.

 

“Wait, Minnie!” Seungkwan pulled Seokmin back next to him, tightening his hold on Seokmin’s hands. “I didn’t mean it like that, I promise! I was just a little surprised, that’s all,”

 

“It is boring, isn’t it?” Seokmin frowned, curling into himself. “... _ I’m _ boring…”

 

“Minnie, don’t say that.” Seungkwan lifted Seokmin’s head up. “You’re not boring, and neither are your interests. Here, why don’t you tell me about it? What makes it so good for you?”

 

Seokmin swallowed. “Uh, well,” Seokmin stared at Seungkwan, trying not to dart his eyes away from the younger’s face, but his eyes would occasionally find their way to Seungkwan’s chests or his thighs. “can you imagine being with someone you love a lot, barely clothed, and they’re kissing all over your body?” Seokmin’s voice was low and soft as he spoke, and he dared to trail a finger from Seungkwan’s cheek, down his neck, and his arms, then his chest, highlighting all of the places he would kiss Seungkwan.

 

“That sounds...nice,” Seungkwan replied a bit distractedly.

 

Seokmin hummed. “I know right? Now imagine kissing them the same way, slowly, but diligently. Making your way across their body with gentle touches of your lips and fingers...and then you press your bodies close together, and there’s not much between you, except underwear maybe, but it still feels like too much…” Seokmin continued, breathing a bit heavier from imagining his and Seungkwan’s bodies pressed against each other, warm and comforting.

 

“And?” Seungkwan’s voice sounded strained, breathless, and he shifted in place awkwardly. The movement made Seokmin overly aware of how his hand had somehow made its way to Seungkwan’s thigh.

 

Seokmin licked at his lips and began stroking his thumb over Seungkwan’s thigh gently. “And so you both move against each other desperately, wanting more and more of the friction. It’s frustratingly addictive, and it feels good to feel the outline of a cock pressed against yours, twitching more and more from pleasure,” Seokmin slid his hand up Seungkwan’s thigh and gave it a squeeze.

 

Seungkwan shivered and he moaned. “Minnie—” Seungkwan’s eyes caught Seokmin’s and the two stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss. Seungkwan slid into Seokmin’s lap with ease, like he’s done it before, and technically he has, but it was never anything like this. Seungkwan’s thighs encasing the older’s within his own, and their clothed chests pressed close as their mouths moved against each others’ tenderly, it was as if they were savoring the moment between them like it could be lost at any moment. Seungkwan was a bit more of a feisty lover—as he’s been told in the past—but with Seokmin, he can’t help but fall into the older’s slow, careful pace.

 

Seokmin unbuttoned Seungkwan’s shirt slowly, hands shaking with nerves. Seokmin nibbled at his bottom lip as he looked at Seungkwan’s torso; he fell into a trance watching the younger’s body move as he took in air and exhaled. Seokmin slid his hands up Seungkwan’s sides then smoothly moved them to Seungkwan’s chest so he could continue moving his hands up under the younger’s shirt. Seokmin pushed Seungkwan’s shirt off just as slowly, revelling in the slow reveal of Seungkwan’s upper body.

 

The younger was beautiful—he had moles decorating his skin here and there, a few scars from childhood still lingering, and little lightning bolts that marked every step of the journey of Seungkwan’s stormy youth.

 

“You’re being so…” Seungkwan mumbled, amused. He trailed off, though, not being able to find the right word for the occasion.

 

“Thorough?” Seokmin quietly threw out a suggestion against Seungkwan’s skin in between kisses. Seungkwan chuckled and pulled the older closer to him, loving the slight tickle each kiss brought. 

 

“Yeah...” Seungkwan replied absentmindedly, cupping Seokmin’s face with his hands and bringing him in for a kiss. Seokmin moaned into Seungkwan’s mouth and moved the younger back onto the sofa gently, picking the younger up with little trouble to help adjust Seungkwan’s position. “My turn.” Seungkwan lilted excitedly. He ran his hands down Seokmin’s clothed chest, hooking his fingers underneath the hem and pulling it up and over Seokmin’s head with just as much carefulness as Seokmin had.

 

Seokmin was also beautiful—even more moles than Seungkwan decorated beautifully tanned skin, with a few more noticeable nicks, but that was because Seokmin was a bit on the clumsier side in addition to how he was never the one to avoid body gags for a good joke.

 

“I really like you, like a lot,” Seungkwan said simply.

 

“I really like you a lot, too,” Seokmin answered, diving back in for more kisses. Seungkwan fell into the rhythm of the kisses quickly, arms wrapping around Seokmin’s neck to pull the older closer. Seokmin had spread Seungkwan’s legs wider, settling in between them. He ground against Seungkwan’s clothed ass with his equally clothed cock, but both of them still moaned at the feeling. It was good enough to send a tiny shiver up their spines, but not enough to bring them closer to the edge with only just a few grinds.

 

It made them desperate, though, and Seokmin pulled away from Seungkwan’s lips reluctantly to trail hot kisses down the younger’s neck. Seungkwan arched his back, poking out his chest for Seokmin as the older grazed a thumb over one nipple while starting to tease the other. Seokmin grinned once again as Seungkwan let out a drawn out, high-pitched whine. Seokmin flicked his tongue across Seungkwan’s nipple quickly, then took it into his mouth; he nipped at it gently and sucked here and there, letting Seungkwan’s moans guide him as he always did. After another quick nip, Seokmin moved to the other nipple, repeating the same process while he teased the other nipple by dragging his fingernails over it lightly.

 

Seungkwan had pushed Seokmin off of him after Seungkwan shuddered a bit harshly at Seokmin’s ministrations. Seungkwan flipped their positions and returned the favor. Seungkwan took his time kissing down Seokmin’s neck, being a rather huge enthusiast when it came to leaving marks. Seungkwan littered Seokmin’s neck and chest with the beginnings of hickeys before he actually made his way down to Seokmin’s nipples. Seungkwan gave one of Seokmin’s nipples a good lick before blowing cool air onto it. He kissed Seokmin’s nipple tenderly, running his tongue over it once again, then taking it into his mouth. As Seungkwan gave all his attention to one nipple, he refused to acknowledge the other, and made sure to hold Seokmin’s arm down so that he couldn’t tweak the nub himself.

 

“Kwannie,” Seokmin gasped, twitching at Seungkwan’s teasing. Seungkwan hummed against Seokmin’s nipple, causing the older to twitch even more. Seokmin devolved into soft gasps before he could even continue. Seungkwan grinned and hummed against Seokmin’s nipple even more before finally relenting and moving to the other nipple.

 

“Are you good, Minnie?” Seungkwan asked, breath ghosting against Seokmin’s sensitive nub. Seokmin bit at his bottom lip and whined, arching his back. “Alright then…” Seungkwan chuckled softly, repeating the same motions he went through with the first nipple. When he was finished, Seokmin was a mess beneath him; the older’s face was flushed a deep pink and a thin sheen of sweat started covering Seokmin’s skin if the hair on his forehead curling up slightly had anything to do with it. Seokmin ran his hands across his chest, seeking more pleasure as Seungkwan kissed and licked his way down Seokmin’s torso, leaving even more small marks along the way.

 

Seungkwan licked at the skin just above the waistline of Seokmin’s pants, applying a bit of pressure that made Seokmin take in a bit of air sharply. Seungkwan took his time marking Seokmin here specifically, sucking and biting on the skin a bit harsher and longer in order to get a really good mark going, all while slightly struggling to undo Seokmin’s pants in this position. Seungkwan detached from Seokmin’s skin with an exaggerated ‘pop’ before he pulled off Seokmin’s pants entirely, leaving on the older’s boxer briefs as they usually did.

 

Seungkwan leaned back down and ghosted his lips over the very visible outline of Seokmin’s cock through his underwear, resisting the urge to dart his tongue out and dampen the fabric so the outline could be even more defined. Seungkwan moaned as he saw the darkened patch in Seokmin’s boxers, and he took the tip of Seokmin’s cock into his mouth through the fabric. Seokmin groaned lowly at the feel of Seungkwan desperately sucking him through his underwear, and he curled a hand in Seungkwan’s hair, grinding his hips upwards slowly. Seungkwan eagerly went along with the motion, moving his mouth along Seokmin’s shaft, wrapping his lips around what he could, moaning at the feeling of almost having what he wanted, but not quite.

 

“Kwannie, m-me too,” Seokmin reluctantly pulled Seungkwan off of his cock and flipped their positions once more. Seokmin removed Seungkwan’s pants overly eager fingers fumbling with the button and zipper, licking his lips at the younger’s legs. Seokmin pulled one of Seungkwan’s legs up to his face, kissing softly at Seungkwan’s ankle and then advancing slowly towards Seungkwan’s thighs. Seokmin gripped Seungkwan’s legs tighter as his lips finally met the soft flesh of Seungkwan’s thigh; he swiped his tongue over a patch of skin a few times before biting down and sucking at the skin, determined to leave the best damn mark he’s ever left).

 

Seungkwan moaned at the slight pain from Seokmin’s bite and his thighs shook a bit as a shiver ran up his spine once more. Seokmin pulled away from the patch skin to gaze lovingly at a stark red spot on Seungkwan’s thigh, set to deepen even more soon. Seokmin kissed at the mark before he continued and moved on to Seungkwan’s other leg; honestly, Seokmin wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around the outline of Seungkwan’s cock as well, but he also wanted to be thorough, leaving no expanse of Seungkwan’s skin left untouched. Seokmin kissed and massaged his way up Seungkwan’s leg, leaving marks on his inner thigh once again.

 

“Finally,” Seokmin breathed against the outline of Seungkwan’s cock, mouthing over it lightly. Seungkwan sharply took in a breath at the hint of attention to his cock—sometimes Seokmin would dip a bit lower than he meant to and his plush lips would press against Seungkwan for a split second, causing the younger to shiver and choke out a short moan.

 

“Minnie, please, you’re  _ killing _ me.” Seungkwan whined, bucking his hips up slightly. Seokmin looked up at Seungkwan and grinned, pulling back and reaching up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before ducking back down. Seokmin licked a stripe up the clothed shaft of Seungkwan’s cock, closing his mouth around the head the best that he could before moaning. “ _ Oh _ my god—” Seungkwan moaned out a bit louder than he probably should have at the simple gesture, and his thighs already began to shake—Seokmin supposed Seungkwan  _ would _ be a bit wound up at this point, with all the back and forth between gentle touches and slightly aggressive marking.

 

Seokmin sucked at Seungkwan through his boxers eagerly as if he were sucking his cock directly. The older stretched out Seungkwan’s boxers around the younger’s cock as much as possible, wanting the feeling of his tongue to be as close to Seungkwan’s cock as it could get. Seungkwan played with his nipples as Seokmin moaned around his clothes shaft and rubbed at his balls.

 

“Minnie, I’m gonna cum, make me cum please,” Seungkwan fumbled a bit when attempting to sit up, but he managed to long enough to share a look with Seokmin. Seokmin quirked a brow at Seungkwan, but he complied nonetheless and continued working Seungkwan’s cock while slipping his own hand into his boxers and stroking himself quickly. Seungkwan fell back down onto the sofa after getting an eyeful of Seokmin desperately fucking his hand and soaking the front of his boxers like he was actually sucking Seungkwan’s cock.

 

Seungkwan came gripping Seokmin’s hair tightly, bucking his hips up and pressing Seokmin’s face into his groin even more. Seokmin moaned and came not long after, body shaking. The two of them took a few moments to catch their breath, Seokmin pulled his hand out of his even messier underwear and shakily got up to wipe his hand off. He started to remove his boxers, but Seungkwan stopped him and instead, instructed Seokmin to get his massager out from the nightstand.

 

“Uh, why…?” Seokmin asked, though he retrieved it for Seungkwan anyways. Seokmin made his way back over to the bed and climbed in next to Seungkwan, handing the younger to the massager.

 

“I want more,” Seungkwan answered simply, climbing into Seokmin’s lap.

 

“Wait, what—” Seokmin started, but Seungkwan switched on the massager and and placed it between his and Seokmin’s clothed cocks that were nearly pressed together. Seokmin gripped at Seungkwan’s thigh and let out a loud moan.

 

“Doesn’t it feel good, Minnie?” Seungkwan’s question came out breathless, and he struggled to keep himself upright.

 

“F— _ Fuck _ —” Seokmin was shaking, and he looked pained, but instead of twitching away from the vibrations, he rolled his hips into them. Seokmin’s sensitivity lasted a bit longer than usual, and although the feeling of being overstimulated was new to the older, he can’t help but feel that he is going to come to love the slight pain and pleasure of it as his and Seungkwan’s relationship progresses. “Kwannie, it feels...it feels so good,  _ shit _ ,” Seokmin whined out, biting his bottom lip and groaning. Seungkwan’s eyes rolled back as Seokmin grabbed ahold of his ass and began bucking his hips up as if he were fucking into Seungkwan; the grinding mixed with the vibrations eventually had Seungkwan’s resolve crumbling, as well as his posture, and he ended up chest to chest with Seokmin.

 

Seokmin sped up the pace of his and Seungkwan’s grinding, gripping onto Seungkwan’s ass tightly, occasionally rubbing over his clothed hole, which sent even more shivers down Seungkwan’s spine. Seokmin ended up cumming first, pulling Seungkwan close to him, moaning out loud as his body shook almost violently. Seungkwan choked out his own loud moan in the midst of Seokmin’s whimpering as he came from watching the beautiful display that was Seokmin cumming while being extra sensitive.

 

Seungkwan kissed at Seokmin’s face as he moved away from the older quickly as Seokmin had started tearing up from the vibrations that were still pulsing onto his clothed cock. Seungkwan turned off the massager and tossed it onto his nightstand before continuing to kiss Seokmin all over. Seokmin bit at his lower lip at the feeling of Seungkwan trailing his lips across his arms and over each appendage of his hands. Seungkwan was making his way down Seokmin’s calves when the older finally recovered enough to want to reciprocate, so he stumbled as he sat up and flipped their positions.

 

Seokmin’s kisses on Seungkwan’s skin were as tender as Seungkwan expected them to be, but it didn’t make his heart jump any less. Especially not when Seokmin couldn’t stop himself from smiling every few kisses or so (which very quickly turned into him smiling  _ while _ kissing Seungkwan). Seokmin’s kisses reminded Seungkwan of how Seokmin treated him in general: he and Seokmin had their fun teasing each other, of course, but Seokmin was always gentle with Seungkwan in a very different way than how he was with others in general. Seokmin leaned into him more, smiled at his wider, took care of him a lot more in his own subtle ways.

 

The thought, coupled with the way Seokmin looked at him after crawling his way back up to meet Seungkwan face-to-face again, had Seungkwan flushing and thinking about how Soonyoung was right when telling him that he was silly for thinking that Seokmin could ever like anyone  _ but _ him (because even though Jeonghan had two other boyfriends already, he was sure that the older wouldn’t have minded another one named Lee Seokmin in particular—and that a certain Lee Seokmin wouldn’t have minded being Jeonghan’s boyfriend either).

 

“I really do like you so freaking much, Boo Seungkwan,” Seokmin chuckled, staring at Seungkwan a few beats more before leaning down and kissing him. The reiterated confession took Seungkwan by surprise, because it felt like Seokmin had read his rambling thoughts, but he calmed down a bit as he fell into Seokmin’s kiss that was sure to become addicting.

 

Long after the two of them finally decided to stop kissing each other and clean themselves up so they could get changed into something more comfortable and cuddle, Seungkwan buried himself into Seokmin’s neck and hummed contently. “I like you so freaking much, too, Lee Seokmin.” He chuckled to himself quietly, mindful not to wake Seokmin up.

**Author's Note:**

> i always have a hard time writing these requests because they're always very different from the usual "sex & then they're done" nsfw fics i write, but that's why i enjoy them a lot! it's a good challenge to explore other forms of sexual activities, you know!
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
